


Amor a 42°C

by HeadlessAngel



Series: COCD2019 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Based on a story by Horacio Quiroga, Baz takes care of Simon, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Fever, Fever Dreams, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Sick Character, Sick Simon Snow, Sickfic, Simon Snow's Birthday, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, la meningitis y su sombra, mage is a dick, meningitis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: El hechicero se levanta y camina en círculos. Juega un poco con el cinturón del que cuelga su espalda y evita mirarme a los ojos mientras habla.—Simon está enfermo.—diceY yo siento que mi mundo se cae a pedazos.Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Rainbow Rowell
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COCD2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562104
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Amor a 42°C

**_Baz_ **

Estoy sentado en la sala de mi casa, bebiendo té en compañía de mi padre… y del Hechicero. No nos estamos asesinado entre nosotros, así que el cuadro es bastante surrealista. Más aún porque llegó solo, montado en su bonito auto y no en una de las camionetas que usa cuando va a "cobrar impuestos" saqueando los tesoros de las Familias Antiguas.

Charla con mi papá sobre algo relacionado con El Aquelarre, pero no deja de lanzarme miradas cautelosas. A veces creo que él también sabe que soy y, a diferencia de su heredero, me tiene miedo. Vino y pidió que yo estuviera presente, ¿Para qué me quiere a mi?

Una parte de mí se siente decepcionada, hubiera sido bueno que Snow viniera con él. Me gustaría tenerlo aquí, sentado frente a mi. Casi puedo imaginarlo, con sus pésimos modales, devorando los pastelitos que Vera horneó esta mañana y mirando todo, especialmente a mi, con sospecha. 

Lástima que él debe estar ahora mismo en algún horrible orfanato; pasando hambre y soñando con regresar a Watford pronto. La idea me parte el corazón y me hace odiar aún más al hombre que tengo enfrente. (Estoy seguro que, con todo el dinero que nos quita, podría mantener a Snow en mejores condiciones sin problemas. Me pregunto qué hará con esos “impuestos”.)

Dicho hombre ahora está dirigiéndome toda su atención. Creo que me hundí demasiado en mis pensamientos, pues recién noto que mi padre se ha ido. Sólo somos el Hechicero y yo. Se podría cortar la tensión que se siente en la habitación con un cuchillo. Mantengo mi misma pose relajada, no demuestro debilidad.

Lo veo abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces. Sigo bebiendo, más que nada por hacer algo. El Hechicero carraspea, se rasca la barba, y por fin habla.

—Señorito Pitch —Me causa mala espina que me llame así.—no vine aquí a socializar. Le pedí que estuviera presente porque necesito hacerle una pregunta, pero le ruego sea honesto 

Me tiende su mano enguantada, la tomo con recelo. ¿Qué puede querer preguntarme? Al menos, no está empleando magia. Me parece raro, sé que no confía en mi família. ¿Esto es algún tipo de trampa… o arreglo?

—Puede contar con eso.—Digo. 

Él está nervioso, no deja de atusarse su feo bigote. Quisiera tomar un rastrillo, crema, y rasurarselo. Le estaría haciendo un favor.

—Debo advertirle que es un asunto delicado. Pero todo tiene una explicación. Le aseguro además, que esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestros asuntos políticos.

Asiento, animando a que continúe. Estoy poniéndome nervioso también. No me agrada nada a dónde va la conversación.

—¿Cuál es la naturaleza exacta de su relación con mi heredero?

Levanto una ceja. Mi relación con Snow no es, para nada, la que yo deseo. Ni él o mi padre, que veo parado afuera, tienen porque saberlo. Me limito a decir la verdad. 

—La que usted conoce. Compartimos habitación y la mayoría de las clases, no nos llevamos bien.

Veo que él suspira, frustrado. ¿Vino a preguntarme eso y ya? 

—¿Tiene alguna inclinación especial hacia él?

Gracias a Crowley, años y años de práctica permiten que mi rostro permanezca estoico. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de cómo responder a eso sin evidenciarme. Además, ¿Por qué le importa tanto mi vida romántica o la de Snow? Suena como un viejo pervertido. Hasta que descubra que es lo que quiere, quizá es mejor apegarme a la verdad tanto como me sea posible. Y este es un caso donde lo que no sepa será mejor para mi.

—No, ninguna...

Lo veo dudar, pero parece más nervioso que contrariado.

—¿Me da su palabra de hombre inglés de que no hay nada romántico entre ustedes dos?

Me abstengo de rodar los ojos. Sin embargo tengo un límite y este hombre no tardará en cruzarlo y colmarme la paciencia.

—Nada, se lo aseguró. Ahora…

—Lo sé, le debo una explicación. 

El hechicero se levanta y camina en círculos. Juega un poco con el cinturón del que cuelga su espalda y evita mirarme a los ojos mientras habla.

—Simon está enfermo.—dice

Y yo siento que mi mundo se cae a pedazos.

Me cuenta que el plan para este verano era llevarlo a una casa-hogar en Blackpool. Poco después de salir de Watford, tuvieron que pararse a cargar gasolina y Snow entró en el Tesco a comprar algo que comer. Hasta allí, todo iba bien

Para este punto, él estaba algo fatigado y con dolor de cabeza, pero el Hechicero pensó que era normal, porque los viajes en auto siempre lo ponían así. Además de que con el ataque de Goblins unos días antes del fin de curso, era lógico que aun no se recuperara del todo. Creyó que después de una siesta estaría mejor. 

No llevaban ni una hora de viaje cuando Snow se despertó súbitamente, con ganas de vomitar, ardiendo en fiebre y con el cuello rígido. Viendo que ya era algo grave, se dio la vuelta y lo llevó con el Doctor Wellbelove. 

Esto pasó hace tres días y desde entonces Snow se encuentra en casa de los Wellbelove, el Hechicero temía que la enfermedad alborotara su magia y decidió no llevarlo al hospital. Y aunque no parece ser alguna enfermedad mágica, Snow tiene síntomas fuera de lo común. Por lo menos ni él ni el Doctor los habían presenciado antes, no parece haber registros de síntomas así. 

Una vez que termina de relatar esto, se calla y me mira, esperando que yo entienda. No entiendo y lo único que sé en este momento es que quiero que Snow se recupere pronto.

—¿Que tipo de síntomas?— Le pregunto.

Aun no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en el asunto.

—Delirios, son normales en la meningitis, pero los de Simon son… diferentes.

_ ¿Meningitis?  _ ¿Y ni así lo cuida o lo lleva al hospital? Debería llamar a los servicios sociales. Lo haría si no fuera porque terminarían llevándose a Snow muy lejos de mi.

—Bueno, pero… ¿Que tengo que ver yo? Yo no lo contagie.

Menea la cabeza y por primera vez en un largo rato, me mira.

—No, sé que no. Estuvimos investigando y una niña de primer año, Mary Founes, estaba en la enfermería cuando lo llevé a él; ella lo contagió. 

—Oh…. ¿Y que hay de extraño con Snow?

El hombre frente a mi parece avergonzado, casi apenado por lo que me cuenta.

—Lo que pasa es que, por las noches, cuando le sube la fiebre, hay una sola idea fijada en su mente que no le permite descansar. En una persona, más bien.—Se para frente a mi y me observa de arriba hacia abajo. Esta vez  _ casi  _ logra amedrentarme—¿Y sabes a quien nombra en sus delirios...?

No hay necesidad de que lo verbalice, entiendo de inmediato que se refiere a mí. Estoy bastante sorprendido como para responderle algo. gracias a Crowley, aún no he bebido y no puedo sonrojarme. El Hechicero se queda mirándome ansioso, esperando a que le dé una respuesta o algo. 

—Lo que me cuenta es raro y preocupante, Señor. Sin embargo, sigo sin entender para que me vino a buscar.

Para mi enorme sorpresa, el hombre se deja caer, de rodillas, frente a mi sillón. Nunca antes lo había visto actuar tan, bueno tan humano. En realidad, esta es la primera vez que lo veo demostrar algo de preocupación real hacia su heredero. 

—Señorito Pitch, le juro que lo más sagrado que tengo es mi Simon y me duele en lo más profundo verlo sufrir así. 

No le creo ni una sola de sus palabras. ¿Qué sabe él sobre amar a Simon Snow? Estoy seguro de que no sabe ni una maldita cosa sobre amar a otro ser humano.

—¿Y qué quiere que usted que yo haga ? No soy doctor, no puedo ayudarle.

Suspiro. Daría mi brazo derecho por evitarle cualquier dolor a Snow. Lo juro por Crowley. Sin embargo, admitirlo frente a éste hombre es algo que jamás haría.

—Le ruego venga conmigo a casa de los Wellbelove, mi hijo se muere y quizá su presencia pueda traerle paz.

¿Qué? No puedo creer que este Robin hood moderno, que tanto odia lo que yo y mi familia representamos, este aqui de rodillas rogando. Esto es demasiado raro. Comienzo a preguntarme si es que Vera puso LSD en mi taza de té. 

—No entiendo ni una una palabra de esto.—Admito. 

Él me mira y siento un escalofrío. Creo que puedo ver lágrimas en sus ojos y, honestamente, me da miedo verlo. Prefiero verlo siendo un listillo y casi un robot a… esta persona vulnerable.

—Ni yo lo hago… ¿Irá? Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Odio con todo mi ser a este hombre, tengo motivos de sobra para hacerlo; pero si es cuestión de ayudar a Snow...

—Está bien, iré.—Me encojo de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia. 

Como si cualquier cosa relacionada a Simon Snow pudiera carecer de valor para mi.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Conduzco el auto de mi padre hacia la casa del doctor. Según lo que me contaron, los delirios de Snow empiezan durante la noche. Mi tarea será estar sentado a su lado durante unas horas, hasta que la fiebre baje otra vez. 

Cada vez me siento más y más en una situación surrealista. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esto no sea una especie de trampa. Estaciono el auto y me quedo sentado allí, pensando.

No hay forma de que esto sea bueno. Cuando al fin me lleno de valor, respiro profundo y salgo del auto. 

En cuanto llegó a casa de los Wellbelove soy tratado como todo un invitado y no como el paliativo humano que soy en estos momentos. Me hacen pasar a la sala, dónde Agatha está sentada, esperándome. Supongo que es para hacerme sentir un poco menos incómodo. Aunque la verdad ella no es mi compañía preferida, su presencia me calma un poco. Al menos, es algo que ya conozco dentro de esta casa.

Se ve algo cansada, pero charla conmigo de forma alegre acerca de una competencia ecuestre que tendrá en un par de semanas. De pronto, se detiene, y me mira con curiosidad.

—Esta situación es bastante horrible, ¿Verdad?

Algo dentro de mi me dice que no se refiere sólo a la enfermedad; habla de la obsesión de Simon por mi. Creo que la entiendo, al menos hasta cierto punto. No creo que sea muy cómodo para ella ver a su novio babeando por otro chico. 

—Yo más bien diría que es extraño, pero ya veremos que pasa. 

—Sí… habrá que ver.

Después de eso, ella continúa hablando de otras cosas, dejando a Snow de lado. Los minutos pasan. Pronto, su padre llega a donde estamos, me saluda con la cabeza y con estos me indica que lo siga. Me despido de ella y me levanto para seguirlo.

—Está sucediendo ahora, espero que este inconveniente no sea demasiado para ti.

—No se preocupe, no debe ser demasiado trabajo.

Soy conducido a una habitación que parece ser de invitados. Cuando entro, todo está a oscuras. Sobre la cama, totalmente cubierto por las sábanas y notoriamente intranquilo esta Snow. Mentiría si dijera que no me duele verlo así; suelo pensar que él es invencible y que nada puede tocarlo o dañarlo, y ahora está allí echado gracias a un pequeño virus.

La gran tragedia del ser humano es que, aunque nos creemos invencibles, un bicho microscópico es capaz derrotarnos y sin poner esfuerzo en ello. 

El poderoso elegido ahora está postrado en la cama, con la cara roja y el sudor escurriendo por su piel. Gime de dolor y se retuerce entre las sábanas. Creo que esta visión es demasiado para mi. Me duele verlo sufrir así.

Entonces, sus ojos se abren y lo que veo allí es, simplemente, extraordinario, Sus ojos azules se abren y tienen una luz, un brillo, que jamás imaginé ver en ellos. Aunque su mirada está como cristalizada y perdida, parece desesperado, como buscando algo importante para él.

Cuando se enfoca en mi figura, su rostro se transforma por completo.Jamás antes, ni siquiera en Watford durante las cenas de bienvenida,o cuando está con Agatha, lo habia visto asi de feliz. Se nota que está débil, sin embargo usa toda su fuerza para tratar de sentarse y tenderme los brazos. Sus labios están resecos, sé que está intentando decir algo. Sólo gracias a mis sentidos superdesarrollados entiendo lo que intenta decir. 

—Baz… ven aquí, conmigo.

Me quedo allí parado, sin saber qué hacer. El doctor Wellvelove me pone una mano en el hombro y me dirige a la cama.

—Siéntese allí.—dice, señalando una silla colocada en la cabecera de la cama.

Hago caso y me acerco a la silla. Me dejo caer sobre ella. Es incómodo, pues presiento que este lugar pertenece al Hechicero.

No dejo de mirar la cara de Snow, completamente asombrado. Él aprovecha mi ofuscación para tomar entre la suya una de mis manos. Intento no temblar ante el inesperado toque. Me sonríe complacido y yo le devuelvo el gesto, lo que lo hace brillar.

Nunca antes he tenido una relación amorosa, más hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden ocultar. Sin duda, lo que hay los ojos azules de Snow mientras me mira es amor. No hay otra palabra para describirlo. Podría vomitar justo ahora.

_ ¿Cómo es posible un enamoramiento a cuarenta y dos grados de fiebre?  _ El pensamiento me tortura en lo más profundo. 

Me encuentro tan inmerso en mi bizarra, casi cómica, y algo placentera situación, no noto que tenemos compañía hasta que escucho una voz masculina a mis espaldas. 

—Es de no creerse, ¿Cierto?

El Hechicero. Lo odio por sacarme de la burbuja que se había creado aquí.

—No tiene ni que decirlo. ¿Este es un síntoma común?

Algo que me consuela es que en este momento es que Snow mira a su mentor como debería hacerlo siempre: Con desconfianza. Me siento superior.

—Los delirios si, la obsesión no. La única fuente que encontré al respecto es un cuento uruguayo del siglo XX.

El chico en la cama tira de mi mano y recarga la cara en ella. Me derrito, pero no puedo mostrarlo.

—¿Y están seguros que no es un encantamiento o algo así?—pregunto, más que nada por evitar el silencio incómodo.

El hombre niega con la cabeza y se lleva una mano al bigote. Sinceramente estoy sorprendido de que hablemos tan civilizados.

—Lo dudo bastante, no hay magia que funcione así. 

Me encojo de hombros. No quiero lidiar con él cuando tengo a Snow demandando mi atención. 

—Quizá es cosa de la mente de Snow. No me malinterprete, señor. Sólo quiero decir que el cerebro humano es muy complejo, aún no descubrimos todo lo que pasa allí adentro.

—Tal vez tienes razón. Los dejaré solos, Simon necesita descansar.

Asiento y escucho como sale. Regreso toda mi atención a Snow. Me quedo contemplando y haciéndole arrumacos durante un buen rato, hasta que se queda dormido. 

Mi mano, que estaba usando como almohada, se siente caliente. Ojalá pudiera preservar ese calor. Con pesadez pero fingiendo indiferencia, salgo de la habitación hacia la sala. Allí, los dos hombres me esperan sentados en silencio. En cuanto me ven, se levantan y se dirigen hacía mi. 

—Se ha quedado dormido.—anunció.

—Lo más probable es que ya no despierte hasta el amanecer.—dice el doctor, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla.

—Voy a vigilarlo.—Dice el otro hombre y se levanta para ir a tomar mi lugar.

El hechicero tiene ojeras y debo decir que eso me sorprende bastante. No lo imagino como un padre amoroso o preocupado. Pero, al parecer, si es capaz de demostrar estas emociones.

Me aclaro la garganta, es incómodo estar solo parado aquí.

—Con su permiso, yo me retiro. Volveré mañana. 

El doctor asiente y me acompaña a la salida. Nos despedimos con un breve gesto con las manos. Me subo al auto. Conduzco de regreso y lo único que llevo en la mente es un par de ojos azules completamente ordinarios mirándome con amor.

La noche siguiente, la escena se repite. Llego a la casa, paso un rato con Agatha y cuando a Snow le sube la fiebre, voy a sentarme a su lado. El se aferra a mi mano y me contempla con sus ojos de ensueño. Trato de no abrumarte por ello. En ratos, coloco mi otra mano sobre su frente para tratar de aliviarlo un poco. Nos miramos a los ojos, mucho… y no hacemos más que eso. Es una relación bella y platónica que es sólo producto de las altas fiebres provocadas por la meningitis. 

Durante unas tres o cuatro horas, me convierto en el muchacho más feliz y el más desdichado del mundo al mismo tiempo.

Y así, pasan otras seis noches.

* * *

  
  
  


La séptima noche, Snow por fin habla conmigo más allá que sólo repetir mi nombre.

—Estoy harto de estar encerrado aquí, Basil.—Me dice con un puchero y una vocecita que me derrite por dentro.

No ha soltado mi mano. Ya me he acostumbrado tanto a sostenerla en este tiempo que ignoró que haré cuando la pierda.

—Sólo has estado aquí por casi una semana, podría ser peor. 

Se sienta en la cama y me mira. Parece un niño pequeño que fue castigado.

—¿Podemos salir a dar un paseo? Ya me siento mejor, lo juro. 

No puedo evitar reirme un poco. Me resulta demasiado adorable verlo actuar así, tan confiado en mí. Trato de no recordar su enfermedad. En su lugar, simplemente intento darle lo mejor de mi mientras puedo, mientras él me lo permite. Me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo por encima de lo hombros. Él parece muy feliz de usar mi ropa; yo siento un poco de posesividad, aunque no signifique nada en realidad. Snow se acomoda la prenda.

Una vez que termina, lo ayudo a levantarse. Es obvio que esta debil, asi que lo sostengo de inmediato para que no vaya a caerse. 

—Vamos a que veas la luna, Snow.—le digo.

* * *

  
  
  


Estamos caminando por el jardín de los Wellbelove. Tengo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, para darle soporte. Él va un poco recargado contra mí. Creo que de verdad le hacía falta algo de aire fresco, se ve mucho más animado. Incluso puede, dentro de sus habilidades normales, mantener una conversación decente conmigo.

De pronto, se detiene y me mira con sus extraordinariamente ordinarios ojos azules. Quiero besarlo. 

—Baz, Cuando ya no tenga más delirio, ¿Las cosas van a seguir así? ¿Aún vas a amarme cuando todo esto acabe?

Su voz suena tan sincera y sensata que casi olvido que estoy hablando con alguien que tiene cuarenta y dos grados de fiebre. Me giro para poder mirarlo de frente.

—Snow… Simon yo voy a amarte hasta el último latido de mi corazón. 

Me duele soltar esas palabras; se que para él es solo parte del delirio, de un amor afiebrado. Para mi, son el significado de mi vida. Cuando esto acabe, Snow olvidará todo lo que he dicho. Ignoro si eso es una maldición o una bendición para mi.

Pero por ahora, con la fiebre alta, Simon Snow está tan (o más) enamorado que yo. Y escucharme lo hace infinitamente feliz. Me hecha los brazos al cuello para abrazarme. Le correspondo y pego mi cara a sus rizos.

Y me pregunto ¿Cómo regresaré a mi rutina normal, si ahora sé lo que es tener al amor de mi vida entre mis brazos? 

Aceptar esto fue un error.

Pronto, me doy cuenta de que su cansado cuerpo no estaba preparado aún para una caminata nocturna. Lo siento desfallecer, si no cae al suelo es sólo por cómo lo tenía abrazado.

—Creo que es hora de regresar a la cama.

Snow sólo asiente. Sin esfuerzo, lo levanto al estilo nupcial. Él se recuesta en mi pecho. Camino así por el jardín y la casa hasta llegar a su habitación. 

Ya está dormido para cuando llegamos allí. Con sumo cuidado, lo dejo sobre el lecho. Le acomodo un rizo detrás de la oreja; verlo dormir es como contemplar una obra de arte.

—Buenas noches, Simon…

* * *

  
  
  
  


El Hechicero me llama a la mañana siguiente, me cuenta Snow amaneció sin ningún síntoma. Débil debido a la enfermedad, pero ya saliendo de ella. Esperan que ya no tenga más fiebre, pero de cualquier manera, se quedará en observación una o dos semanas más. 

—Sólo para asegurar que ya esta sano.—me dice.

Siento como se me rompe, un poco, el corazón.

—Me parece muy bien, señor.

—Quisiera agradecerle de alguna manera, Señorito Pitch.

Me congelo en mi lugar.

—No creo que eso sea necesario, en verdad. —digo.

Cuando un mago le salva la vida a otro, se crea entre ellos una conexión especial. Una deuda de honor. Dudo haber sido esencial en el proceso de recuperación de Snow, pero su querido Hechicero parece convencido de lo contrario.

—Ya encontraré una forma de agradecerle, se lo juro.

No digo nada más, así que la llamada termina dejándome con una sensación de vacío. Cada vez me convenzo más del gran error que estoy cometí pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Cruzaría cualquier línea por Simon Snow.

* * *

  
  
  


Las semanas restantes de las vacaciones de verano se me pasan demasiado rápido, como arena entre los dedos. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estoy de regreso en Watford para mi último año escolar. el último antes de que toda la guerra para la cual nos hemos estado preparando explote por fin.

Pero me concentraré en eso cuando sea el momento. No tengo porqué torturarme de más. No cuando justo ahora tengo otras situaciones que afrontar. Específicamente, mi situación con Snow. 

No lo he querido ver desde la última vez que estuve en casa de los Wellbelove. Lo único que supe es que se iba a quedar allí por lo que restaba del verano. No iba a soportarlo. Y, además, necesitaba tomarme un pequeño descanso de él. Por mi salud mental. 

Creí que eso me ayudaría a reponerme luego de nuestro “Romance” nocturno y afiebrado literalmente.Que la distancia me ayudaría a comprender que, lo único que causaba mi presencia allí, era un efecto paliativo.

Snow y todos los demás sólo me toleraban cerca. Me aceptaban,como se haría con una inyección, o como una amarga medicina. Nadie en su sano juicio gusta de esas cosas, pero las acepta y toma con tal de mejorarse. 

La puerta abriéndose me saca de mis cavilaciones. Simon Snow entra en la habitación, con la mochila sobre su hombro. Se ve muy diferente a otras veces que lo he visto regresar a Watford. Se ve sano, su piel tiene un color dorado precioso. Lo que más me tranquiliza es que no está delgado, se nota que lo han estado alimentando bien.

  
  


—Baz.. es bueno verte otra vez. —Me dice Snow, se ve un poco avergonzado.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, Snow. —crueldad, otra vez.

Si comienzo a ser suave con él, se me va a romper el corazón. No quiero darle ese poder.

El aire entre nosotros se siente aún más tenso que de costumbre. Ni él ni yo sabemos muy bien que hacer ahora. No hay un protocolo de cómo actuar alrededor de tu ex amor de delirio.

Snow se fija en mi, en mi ropa precisamente, y lo veo jadear. Levanto una ceja.

—¿Estas usando jeans? —dice, sorprendido.

Ruedo los ojos. 

—Si, ¿Algún problema con eso? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a vestirme como se me dé la gana?

lo veo sonrojarse. 

—No es eso… es que te ves muy bien con ellos.

Lo veo bajar la cabeza, avergonzado.

No puedo más, lo amo demasiado. Estoy loco por él. Es obvio que no soy correspondido. ¿Qué sentido tiene, entonces, quedarme aquí? Le doy la espalda a Snow y corro a la puerta. No avanzo mucho. Antes de poder abrir siento como él me toma por el codo.

—No te vayas, por favor.

Me volteo a mirarlo. Estoy a punto de explotar. 

— Snow, deja de torturarme. ¿Por que te satisface hacerlo?—lo empujo hasta que lo hago quedar con la espalda pegada en la pared.—¿ Sabes lo que dijiste aquella última noche de tu enfermedad?. ¿Quieres que te lo dia? ¿Eso quieres?

Él se queda pasmado. Me pone las manos en el pecho para alejarme un poco.puedo notar como esta cada vez más nervioso. 

—Por favor, dímelo. te lo suplico.

Está inmóvil y simplemente se queda viendome

—Dijiste, y maldito sea el momento en que te escuché, y cito: “Cuando ya no tenga más delirio, ¿Las cosas van a seguir así? ¿Aún vas a amarme cuando todo esto acabe?”—lo suelto y camino asta queda con la cara hacia la ventana.— Y esas palabras se me quedaron bien grabadas en el alma, no e dejado de pensar en ellas desde que la última vez que te vi.

Estoy desecho, ya no tiene caso seguir ocultando lo que siento por él. Siento un tirón en mi mana y levantó la vista. Snow está a mi lado. lo que veo me maravilla. Sus ojos lucen el mismo brillo que en la primera noche que pasé a su lado. Esa misma luz de amor, esta vez a la luz del día y sin fiebre de por medio.

Creo que tengo lágrimas corriéndome por las mejillas.Él está igual que yo. Me siento aliviado.Por primera vez en mucho tiempo hay paz en mi interior.

.

—Simon—digo

Él se lanza a mis brazos. Encaja perfecto aquí conmigo, nos complementamos a la perfección. Cuando siento que no puede ser mejor, Simon gira la cabeza y junta sus labios con los míos. Por inercia, mis manos viajan y se posan sobre su cintura. Se le sale un gemidito, creo que lo apreté demasiado fuerte; no puedo contentarme con él. 

Un poco asustado, me separo de él y suelto un poco mi agarre. Simon se ríe, más no parece molesto.

—No importa Baz.—Sonríe

Vuelvo a besarlo. Esta vez Simon entierra sus manos en mi cabello. Me jalonea un poco, más es placentero.Después de todo lo por lo que hemos pasado, de dos años sufriendo por amor al parecer no correspondido, no podría pedir nada más que esto.

¿Qué más puedo añadir?

* * *

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí, al fin otro One-shot. Había empezado esto desde diciembre (Para el Countdown), pero pues se me atravesaron bastantes cosas. La verdad es que me costó bastante terminarlo pero creo que estoy más que orgullosa con el resultado.
> 
> Este fic esta basado en el cuento “La Meningitis y su sombra” de Horacio Quiroga, Usé algunas frases (Como la última) Siempre pensé que la historia era muy linda para verla con alguna otp y al fin pude desarrollarlo. Espero les guste. 
> 
> Aqui un link para leerlo. La meningitis y su sombra, Horacio Quiroga (1879-1937)
> 
> y bueno, decidí publicarlo hoy por el cumpleaños de Simon bebé. Tenía que hacer algo para celebrar.
> 
> Gracias por leer~
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
